mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Ahreum Song
Ahreum Song (b. 09 February, 2008) is a Sixth Year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She proudly wears the crest of the House of Gryffindor. 'BIOGRAPHY' Ahreum is one half of a pair of half-blood fraternal twins born in Liverpool, England whose parents migrated from Seoul, South Korea in 2007. Her father, Jihoon Song, is a muggle and a hotel tycoon who owns a chain of luxury establishments across the UK territory. Her mother, Kyunghee Kang, is a stay-at-home mum who came from a respected pure-blood lineage originating from the Goryeo dynasty. Ahreum's name is composed of two single-syllable Sino-Korean morphemes each written with one hanja. Her name means "beauty" and she was named as such because her parents thought of her as life's beautiful gift. 'BEFORE SHE WAS BORN (2006-2007)' Going back in time before Ahreum and her twin sister, Ayeon, were born, Kyunghee fell in love with a muggle named Jihoon, whom she married in secrecy. Her distraught family ultimately discovered their relationship and tried to break them apart until she got pregnant with twins which seemed to be the last straw and the cause of her exile. Her family since then has never made an effort to contact her although there are rumors that they are lurking and keeping a close eye on the twins as they grow, patiently waiting for even the slightest gleam of hope that they inherited their mother's magical abilities. 'EARLY LIFE (2008-2019)' Ahreum and Ayeon grew up in a normal household, their parents have always been loving and have always taught them to value and support each other. They both attended a local muggle school until they started showing signs of magic. The twins are polar opposites - Ayeon is friendly and cheerful while Ahreum is aloof and silent. Ahreum seems to live in her own world as she buries herself in music - playing the violin and writing her own musical compositions. She is extremely bright and talented yet she doubts herself and prefers to stand in the sidelines. Socialization has never been her strength and she only truly opens up to those who she feels comfortable with. She may be a girl of few words but she is pure of heart; always putting others before herself. 'FIRST SHOWING OF MAGIC (09 February 2019)' It wasn't until the twin's 11th birthday, which fell on the Lunar New Year of 2019, that they showed magical tendencies. Ahreum, in her excitement, was able to mystically illuminate all the lanterns in the house. The twins received their letters the day after. Their parents, reluctant at first, finally decided to let the girls go and harness their magical powers. 'LIFE AT HOGWARTS (2019-present)' ((TBA)) 'SPECIAL ABILITY: SEER ' ((Ahreum keeps this ability hidden. Only a few people know that she is a seer ICly.)) Ahreum started having blurry visions accompanied by paralyzing headaches on the latter half of her First Year at Hogwarts. Not wanting to be labeled "peculiar", she keeps it to herself with the exception of a few close friends and her twin sister. She spent hours in the library to try to find out what is happening to her and that is how she came across a book talking about "seers". Now on her Fifth Year, Ahreum grew accustomed to the visions she sees which is now clearer than before. She still suffers from bouts of headache and even almost lost consciousness at one point. 'APPEARANCE' Ahreum is a fair-complexioned, petite girl with long, chestnut brown hair and almond-shaped, heterochromic eyes - diffrent shades of blue (sometimes transfigured to hazel). She is soft-spoken and glides stealthily, often able to pass by people without attracting attention. Her presence is usually hinted by the scent of a mixture of grapefruit and roses. 'PERSONALITY/SKILLS/WEAKNESSES' Quiet and aloof around unfamiliar people. Ahreum appears to be cold and unapproachable at first glance. She seldom talks about family for reasons unknown and would do anything to avoid the subject especially when it comes to her maternal grandparents. She is musically gifted (she started playing the violin at the age of 4) and uses it as a medium of self-expression as words often fail her. She only has a handful of people who she opens up to; most of them belonging to the House of Lions. She is also a photography enthusiast and is most often seen with her camera around her neck, snapping photos for the Owl Post. Ahreum excels in academics and anything that involves the mind with her favorite subjects being Charms, Divination, Arithmancy and Defence Against the Dark Arts. She is known to have sporadic moments of clumsiness. Hence, she avoids physical pursuits. She suffers from claustrophobia (fear of tight spaces). 'RELATIONSHIPS' Charlotte "Charlie 2.0" Merle 'Anya Iman Milan-Maharaj' 'Karam Hassan Ali' 'Hunter Rae-Alice Devine' 'Charlotte "Charlie 1.0" Cobblepot' 'Upton Zero'